


I dreamed about you last night...

by hakuplus



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuplus/pseuds/hakuplus
Summary: Jack has a dream about Eric and lays in bed thinking about it
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	I dreamed about you last night...

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something out  
> I was listening to this album while writing this and I recommend that you do too <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/1O5oSyE5rPE7heWZYjWy5c?si=HeiYI6f5SQOFNzvKZmbYiA

I dreamed about you last night...the kind of dream that makes you think about something you’ve kept hidden and locked away in the back of your mind. I never expected it to go this way Eric but the unexpected seems to follow you like a loyal dog. The dream was beautiful. I was on the shore of a vast lake. Nothing like I’ve ever seen before. The water was crystal clear and the air was cool and fresh. I could still feel it if I try hard enough. In the distance were the silhouettes of huge, snowy mountains. As beautiful as it was all I could think about was you. The calm atmosphere and the slow rhythm of the waves hitting the shore only amplified it. “Eric...Eric.....er....” I kept calling your name and it got stronger every time I heard it. As the thought of you got more powerful I found a wooden bench to sit on. It felt like I could spend eternity sitting there but without you I didn’t really want too. That was until I looked to my right and there you were. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw you by my side. You were wearing the outfit I choose for you that one time....the one I love seeing you in. You looked at me back with that same Eric Matthews smile that always meant that something exciting was going to happen. Taking a deep breath of the clean air, I moved closer to you and offered my hand to hold. As you accepted the offer and held my hand, I finally felt whole....something I haven’t felt in a long, long time. I laid my head on your shoulder and, realizing it was all a dream, everything faded into black. With my heart beating and your name ringing through my head I opened my eyes, disappointed that what I experienced wasn’t real. 3 am and I looked across the room to you in bed snuggled up in so many blankets yet so far, distant, and disconnected. I’ll admit I almost cried but it wasn’t the first time this has happened. I know one day I’ll tell you about this dream. I know it. But the amount of barriers to overcome in real life and inside of me makes my heart ache. I love you eric, no matter what crazy things you say or do, Ill still love you. Someday eric, I’ll be holding your hand while we’re admiring a beautiful lake and I’ll finally feel whole with you.


End file.
